


My Hero

by SpaceShatters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, First Kiss, Fluff, Logan helps Remus, M/M, Remus being Remus, Smooching, There's an orge involved, They're both a mess, kind of, patching up wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Remus isn't sure how he's managed to get himself into this but he sure as hell ain't complaining!Or: Logan finds Remus injured in the dark side of the imagination, he's had a fight with a..Logan can't remember the name of the creature but it doesn't exactly matter.Cue Logan dragging him back and patching up his wounds.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I am oficially obsessed with this ship-  
> also warning because Remus is in here so there will be slightly disturbing things from him.

Remus, to say the least, is in trouble.  
It isn't often the 'dark' creativity finds himself in a situation he can't solve but this is one of those moments. And if he doesn't get himself out of it, Thomas' intrusive thoughts will be out of commission for a few weeks because while the sides can't die..they can be temporarily too weak to function properly.

So yeah, he's kinda in trouble.

"Shit!"  
To be more specific, he's currently running- more like limping- away from a very annoyed ogre,in the imagination. Now has he managed to accidentally piss off the creature down by the lake by throwing rocks near it until one actually hit it right in the back of his massive head?  
Maybe-

And does his leg feel as though it's going to give out at any second?  
He can't lie witht that one, he's had broken bones before but damn could that ogre hit!

Oh! Right, a bit of context would be neccessary.

The stinky creature had (and is chasing him now with) a big flail- that, dare Remus say, rivals his own mornig star. It's huge!-And swung at the side as he ran away laughing, managing to hit his leg.  
Doesn't exactly help that it has nails on it- not actual nails, but it would be pretty funny. More interesting.  
And even still, what with the possibility of him being temporarily out of order, Remus cackles as he runs from the big-ass monster, taunting it and throwing more rocks at it, the thing is pretty slow.

Well, until it backs him against a dead end, somehow, they've gotten to the canyon side of the imagination and now Remus is completely fucked- and not in the way he'd like to be.

Well shit.

The ogre swings its flail overhead and Remus has the funny thought of it hitting the creatures head and knocking it out for long enough that he'd have the time to either stomp his head in or draw crude things on its gross face.  
He doesn't have time to even snicker at the thought however because he feels a sudden pressure to the left side of his face, forcing him to fall down on the grass as he hears a sickening crack but doesn't exactly feel anything- he thinks it's just a light punch until there's a ringing in his ears and he sees a droplet of blood fall on his hand followed by another, and another and a black spot in his vision. And then another, and another, until he can't see anything anymore.  
Everything's dark.

He wonders breifley how it feels to die.

When his becomes clear once more, he isn't in the imagination. He's in the mindscape definitely, but not the imagination.

He can't feel his face that much.

Remus blinks wearily as his head lolls to the side, seeing a blurry figure  
"Ah, you're awake."

He can't tell what side that is but he's sure he'll figure it out soon enough. Right now, he's got another thing to focus on.

"Why'th my fathe feel numb?"

He hears the distant sound of a tap running and something being sploshed in it.

"I gave you some painkillers for your jaw." Patton?- No, no, dadd-io has a softer tone. "You had a broken jaw, I anesthetized you and put it back together."

Broken jaw? How fun.  
That's a new one to tick off his bucket list.

He still hasn't figured out who's 'helping' him out, but before he can even try and concentrate, he feels a sharp pain in his leg as a wet cloth is pressed against it. He hisses and glances down to his right leg, the one he vividly remembers being hit with a flail before he passed out.

"I apologize, there was only so much I could do for your leg, " Is that the nerd? Logan? It'd make sense. "I focused on the more serious injury the moment I got you back."

Yep, definitely Logan.

"Lo-Lo, you saved mee." he grins as Logan looks up, meeting his gaze with that stern look of his.  
It makes Remus's stomach churn and he has the urge to rip it out, unsure of whether or not it's a bad or good feeling.

"I found you passed out in the imagination, what happened?"

Remus finds himself grinning wider and he can just see the cogs working in Logan's mind, trying to figure out if his next words will be what actually happened or the intrusive side just doing what he does best.

"I was throwing rocks at an ogre."

There's a slight pause in Logan's actions before he sighs and continues as if accepting the answer he's given. Even if it's a hella dumb one. 

"You really do have to stop doing this to yourself, Remus, this is the..third time, I've had to tend to your wounds." Logan says after a moment or two and Remus mentally scolds himself for how stupid he was when trying to think of who was helping him out. 

Logan.

It's always been Logan.

"There's going to be a time when I'm not going to be able to help.  
What'll you do then?"  
Remus thinks before he comes up with the perfect answer.  
"I'll sink myself down and find you, duh, " he states cleverly, earning yet another side from the logical side "either that or let you find me dead on the floor..guts sprawled out all delicious and pretty for you."

"We both know you can't die, Remus." Logan easily ignores his very creative answer, he's probably gotten used to it after a few weeks of dealing with him. "Sure, you'd temporarily be unable to function properly but you won't die."  
Remus is pretty sure Logan would be the only one to notice his dissapearance and actually do something about it if he were to go out of order for a few days, a few weeks tops.

Maybe he'd even be concerned.

After a few minutes, Remus is sitting up, his leg is bandaged up and laying on a pillow as to not irritate the sensetive skin there, the painkillers are wearing off though because he feels a dull pain gracing his jaw, but it isn't that bad.  
"Now you might want to stay in your room for a few days, your leg is healed partially but it'll take some time for it to properly do so-"

Without thinking, Remus reaches up and pulls Logan down by his tie, thei lips locking- the light sting makes him whine softly, his lip is probably busted, but he instantly forgets that with the feeling of Logan moving his lips against his own.  
The logical side carefully cups his uninjured cheek with his hand while the other rests on the headframe of the bed.  
Remus isn't sure how he's managed to get here but he sure as hell ain't complaining!

"My hero, " he murmurs, a grin spreads over his features after they pull back

"Perhaps I should do this more often, seeing as though you've not said anything even slightly disturbing for a few minutes."

Remus huffs, crossing his arms as he sits back against the headboard  
"Is that why you've been helping me?"

"Of course not, I've been helping you because-"

"Oh I know, nerdy Wolverine." Remus interupts, giving Logan's cheek a pat "You're helping coz you looove me."

Logan flushes a dark red. Remus decides that it's a good colour on him.

"Love is a very strong word." Logan states "Though I do care for you..deeply, yes, that I admit."

"Aha! There it is." Remus finds himself grinning even though it hurts just a bit. There's also a churning in his stomach, and not the usual one that he was familiar with whenever he's eaten something less than healthy. "You admitted your feelings, Logie-"

"Oh hush, "

He's interupted by lips pressing against his once more and the feeling becomes more noticable, he doesn't mind it, he decides casually as he tugs at Logan's tie once more, bringing him in closer and for a better angle.

They stay like that for a bit more than a few minutes-

The conclusion?  
Remus may or may not get into troulble in the imagination so he can get into situations like this more often.

Ten out of ten would and will do again.


End file.
